rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Fated genesis
Fated Genesis is an RPG currently under production by a developer known as Dark Gaia using the RPG Maker 2003 game design program from Enterbrain, formerly ASCII. Development Fated Genesis is an RPG currently under production by a developer known as Dark Gaia using the RPG Maker 2003 game design program from Enterbrain], formerly ASCII. The game has already been announced in the forum sections on a number of RPG Maker sites such as Kobra's Realm and RPG Palace, which is where Dark Gaia's previous game, and his debut to RPG Making, Tales Of Worlds is available for download. Although work on the game has only just begun, a few members of these forums have shown a little interest because of the Real Time Battle system the Dark Gaia has supposedly used for the game. Some members have also posted on the page of his previous game expressing interest in his continued work On RPG M Net] in the Games section under Tales Of Worlds. Currently, no screenshots are in circulation, and mentions of the game exist only in forum posts. Dark Gaia has not yet made a demo. (The game was first announced in the Forums of Kobra's Realm in the Action Based RPGS topic in the RM Event Help Section. Dark Gaia's first game was received modereately well by members of the RPG Maker community, and the developer hopes that this new game will also generate the same level of interest. Currently it is not registered as a Google entry, as it is mentioned in a small number of forums. Story The player controls a single hero throughout the course of the game, whose default name is Samael who is a young teenaged boy who has isolated himself from society after a bad choice on his part resulted in the death of the village elder's daughter, Eri, while defending the village's sacred Heart Stone from attack by hostile soldiers from an unnamed country. The story begins three years after this has passed, on a day when the Heart Stone which Eri and Sameal fought to defend suddenly shatters after a mysterious wave of energy from the universe's center engulfs the planet. Sameal is gradually told over the course of the game of the true purpose of the Heart Stones. The player discovers over the game's course that the entire universe was constructed by people from another dimension to seal away the evil entitiy that was threatening them, Dark Gaia (named after the game's developer). They constructed a magically powered structure in the empty universe's core and placed the Heart Stones on various planets in the universe to hold the seal intact. However, over the course of the next million years, the evil energy exuded from the universe's core by Dark Gaia corrupts the life energy within the Heart Stones, causing the life currently evolving in the universe to become corrupted also, and the scentient beings of the universe grow to become warlike and cruel as a result. It is because of this, that Dark Gaia's energy is able to influence them. The player learns that Dark Gaia tries to manipulate people throughout the ages to destroy the Heart Stones and disable the seal binding him, though the pure energy in the Heart Stones always prevents them from succeeding. However, in the time the game takes place in, the Heart Stones have grown weak from the endless waves of invisible energy from the universe's core. This is what causes them to shatter one by one. Sameal soon finds out, after trying to protect the Heart Stones on various worlds and failing, that the only way to truly stop Dark Gaia is to defeat him once and for all. So he journeys through the universe, destroying the Heart Stones to unseal the rift in which Dark Gaia is contained, often fighting against the inhabitants of those planets, who see him as a villain and try to stop him. He succeeds in unsealing Dark Gaia, and journeys into the rift, where he finds a portal to the universe from which Dark Gaia originally came. Sameal travels through this portal, and is greeted by the people who originally sealed Dark Gaia, and who seemingly had been watching his whole quest. They tell him Dark Gaia's weakness, and provide him with the only sword capable of defeating him. Using this sword, along with the advice he was given, Sameal travels back to his home universe and defeats Dark Gaia, who is on a rampage due to no longer being sealed in the rift. After the final boss fight, one of two endings will play, based on the choices the player made throughout the quest. In both endings, the beggining is the same. It becomes apparent that the universe begins to die. Since both Dark Gaia and the Heart Stones have been destroyed, there is no longer a great source of energy in the universe to sustain all life. Sameal realizes that he must take Dark Gaia's place in order to save life. He must seal himself in the rift and become the entity that lives in a void for all eternity, existing only as an energy source for the universe to exist off of. In the first ending, Sameal does this. He realizes that he is the one fated to bring upon a new "Genesis" of the universe, so he locks himself into eternal oblivion and the universe flourishes. The second ending is the same, except that because to get this ending, the player must make the "immoral" choices in the game, Sameal's energy becomes corrupted, dooming the events of the game to reoccur. A special, third ending plays if the player has completed a difficult sidequest in the game, in which Sameal chooses not to become the entity in the void, and travels to Dark Gaia's universe to live there. His home universe soon fades away and all life in it dies. Gameplay Fated Genesis is a real time RPG (Role Playing Game) in the style of the Secret Of Mana series by Square Enix. The player controls a lone hero throughout the game, who travels over an overworld map (of which there are multiple in the game), exploring dungeons and defeating enemies, and finding treasures and items to advance the game's story. Normally, a powerful monster known as a Boss Enemy engages the player at the end of the game's dungeon areas. Upon beating these monsters, the player can continue his journey. The player has a number of statistics which determine his abilities in game. Two of them (Strength and Defense) determine his battle ability, while a third (Agility) determines his ability to perform Dificult Actions (Such as scaling a wall or leaping a large gap. A Difficult Roll is done in these occasions with the Agility added, in a style similar to Dungeons and Dragons, a pen and paper RPG.) The fourth stat, Charisma, determines the character's ability to perform certain vocal actions in cutscenes. These statistics are increased by either gaining Experience Points and levelling up in battles, or by drinking special stat increasing potions (Though these are rare in the game.). The Strength and Defense stats are changed when the player gives their character more powerful equipment. Unlike most RPGs, equipment is not bought in shops. Since the game features only roughly 20 pieces of equipment, equipment is gained as rewards for the player completing quests or found in dungeons. However, healing items and arrows for the character's bows can be bought in shops with the in game currency which is won in battles, along with an occasional accessory, such as the Jump Boots which enable the character's ability to jump. Battle System Fated Genesis deviates from the normal battle system that is used in games created with RPG Maker 2003 in that it uses a Real Time combat system, which is used in games such as The Legend Of Zelda and Secret Of Mana. So far, there have been no demos of this supposed battle system, though the exact mechanics have been outlined in the Action Based RPGS topic in the Event Help section of ], where the game was first announced to be in production. The battle system is intended to be a Real Time combat system utilizing a Random Encounter system to initiate encounters. The player, while exploring the game's dungeon areas, will see various monsters roaming the landscape, some of them wandering about randomly, and some who chase the player. When the player collides with these monsters, the game teleports them to a small square shaped fighting map, the terrain of which, and the obsticles within depending on the location where the player is. From this point, the player must fight a group of monsters, usually the type they saw on the main map, and normally in groups of two or three. The player can then attack them with his weapon, either a sword or a bow (The bow requires arrows to use), use whatever healing items they may have with them, or attempt to flee the battle, the success of which is determined by the player's Agility. The battle will end when the player defeats all monsters, flees, or is defeated. If the player is victorious, he receives Bronze (The currency of the game) and Experience Points, sometimes incurring a level up and an increase in stats. Category:Videogame Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003)